


Born in the Ashes of Tragedy

by TT_Angst_Queen



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Dark, Tony Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen
Summary: Anthony Edward Stark was born in 1970 kicking and screaming.The Merchant of Death was Born at 21 when he took over his father's company and made his first 1 billion on a weapon made to cause massive destruction to America’s enemies.Ironman was born in 2008 in the middle of an Afghan cave in the desert.





	Born in the Ashes of Tragedy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



 

* * *

 

 

Creating the Arc reactor in a cave while held by terrorists was a stroke of genius in his opinion. Tony Stark was a genius, and not even the Ten Rings could stop him from building, from  _ creating _ . They may have wanted weapons and in a way, he did build one- the glowing blue light in his chest could do much more than run his heart for fifty lifetimes-  _ and god thinking about it  _ **_terrified_ ** _ him _ \- but he never tells anyone that. They tell him to build a weapon and instead he builds his  _ future _ . 

 

His future glows blue and compresses his chest, his organs and his heart shoved aside to make way for the gaping maw that holds a bright light that shines as he builds his second future, his first suit. 

 

Anthony Edward Stark was born in 1970 kicking and screaming while his Father started dispassionately at the squalling infant that would one day become even smarter and rich than him, and walks away, leaving the newborn to nanny and Edwin Jarvis to raise and comfort and hug and feed and  _ love _ -

Tony Stark was born at 19 years old while he stared with blank eyes as Obi gave him the news with a strangely fake sympathetic tone, and Tony locked himself in his lab for weeks on end while Obi watched and Tony invented and built and  _ created _ -

 

The Merchant of Death was Born at 21 when he took over his father's company and made his first 1 billion on a weapon made to cause massive destruction to America’s enemies, and a reporter took the story and ran with it, The Merchant’s new nickname burning in his ears while Obi watched with satisfaction as weapon after weapon was invented and made and  _ used _ -

 

Ironman was born in 2008 in the middle of an Afghan cave in the desert while he watched that man that saved his life-  _ “Don’t waste your life, Stark,” _ \- died in front of him while he escaped from months of captivity. Iron Man was born in flames and the screams of terrorists while he burnt and smashed and tore his way out while the screams of the Ten Rings rung in his ears like  _ bells _ -

 

Stark was born when Obi-  _ Stane _ leaned over him and tore out his heart and his trust while  _ laughing _ -

 

Tony didn’t know when he was _born_. Only that he was _there_ when he was staring at the expanse of space and the horribly terrifying realization that they were _coming and they needed to be ready but they weren’t ready_ -

 

The Merchant challenged the Mandarin, his eyes glittering with promises of pain and death that he would wreak with a fist that was made of  _ Iron _ \- 

 

Stark watched as HYDRA was exposed and had the realization that he had been working for goddamn  _ Nazi’s  _ who infiltrated an organization meant to defend against the one thing that lay hidden in their ranks, and he tore through the information released like it was tissue and he was a scalpel, surgical but destructive in equal measure. He looked at the video of the brainwashed POW with the metal arm smashed in his father head and strangle his mother while she gasped for breath and he  _ forgave _ -

 

Tony created Ultron with the image of  _ Blood and death and empty space  _ trapping his mind in an endless loop of horror and fear. He watched as his creation killed his firstborn, destroyed much more than that, and watched as the Merchants legacy made two you adults into angry, spitting children and he told his team about the Witch and the visions she sent his and they  _ forgave _ -

 

The Merchant watched Ross with calculating eyes as he tried to make the Accords and knew with certainty that the man was trying to sow distrust and divides among his family, and The Merchant through every lawyer and law book and evidence of the man's insanity at the courts and watched the man  _ burn _ -

Iron Man watched as Zemo tried to shove the killer of his parents in his face, to turn him against someone who had been used, had been the  _ weapon _ , not the  _ hand _ , and he laughed at the shocked man’s face when he told him that he had known and turned to a shocked ex-POW and  _ forgave _ -

 

Anthony Edward Stark was reborn at the beginning of a battlefield against an Army lead by Thanos, STanding with his Family.

 

**_And he smiled._ **

 

* * *

 


End file.
